


Cut Scenes

by LilyCissa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of drabbles, taking place after Thor 2 : The Dark World storyline. There are spoilers from the movie, and strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small compilation of 100-words drabbles, quickly done after watching Thor 2 : The Dark World. I never did any drabble before, and English is not my mothertongue, so please tell me if something's wrong. 
> 
> I rated it "Explicit", because there are some drabbles hotter than others. It's mostly Thorki, in a non-mutual shipping.

 

**ONE**

 

It felt weird. Those words, in this mouth... He didn't know how to compute. When Thor left Åsgård, the loneliness struck him. He wandered, alone in those immense corridors, gripping his scepter tight. What had he done for that ? What was the price ? Governing Åsgård, but undercover ? Alone ? He always wanted it, but power was heavier than he tought. He calculated everything, from the very beginning – except maybe for Malekith – to this precise ending. He would kill him to say it : he missed his mother. He missed his brother. He missed himself. Loki.

 

**TWO**

 

His boots sounded loud in the dungeons. They were filled now with the ennemies of Åsgård, his true ennemies, but Loki couldn't help remembering the time he spent there. The frustration, the loneliness, the shame and disappointment in Frigga's eyes. His rage coming out when they told him she was gone. Even now he was on the other side of this invisible wall, his feelings hurt him. _“Father”_ he said, walking up to Odin. He was kept alive – and kicking – in one of these cells, cleverly disguised as someone else. Loki wasn't the God of Tricks for nothing.

 

**THREE**

 

There were times when he didn't think about it. Times when the happiness to be with someone you love keep you safe from dark feelings about those you've lost. But the times when those feelings went back and hit you were hard. Thor had to sit down a moment for this one to pass. He never truly trusted Loki, and now he felt bad about it. He sacrificed himself for a noble cause, saving his life and Jane's. How could Thor possibly think about him betraying them ? The guilt was strong, heavy as Hell on his shoulders. _“Pardon me.”_

 

**FOUR**

 

Thor's long blond hair was preventing Loki from watching this beautiful scene. That God of Thunder was truly gifted. If he didn't know how to use his tongue for clever speaking, he sure knew other things. Loki moaned and bit his lip as he tried not to be too noisy. Instead, he slipped a hand in his adopted brother's hair, gently stroking his mane while he was taken care of. He pulled the hair away, glancing at Thor's magnificent blue eyes. He loved to watch him do such things. It was just too bad this scene was just a dream.

 

**FIVE**

 

Loki suddenly woke up, taking Odin's shape quickly. There was no sound, no move in his room, nothing but him. Silence was deafening. Thor wasn't here. He never had. He came back to Earth, to live with his stupid mortal woman. A mortal life, just a blink of the eye for Gods like them. Thor was a stubborn idiot. Sometimes, Loki wondered why he loved him so much. These times, he didn't have to wonder why he hated him so much too. His heartbeat calmed down from the dream, only to go faster again, as he began to cry softly.

 

**SIX**

 

It was one of these mornings, when he recalled his brother as he awakens. Why did he let him leave ? He could have kept him in control... No, that thought is all but stupid. Loki grinned sadly, and got up.

It was one of these mornings, when he felt Midgård was dull, vain and grim. He could have stayed with his father, and rule Åsgård. Him as king, he could have bring Jane in, allowing her to live as a Goddess... No, it couldn't have worked. Thor sighed, and got up.

Two worlds. Two brothers. And no bridge across.

 

**SEVEN**

 

He closed his eyes as he let go. This state of abandon, drifting away from his own body, was as painful as good. He needed to feel that freedom that can only be reached by not having anything anymore. A hand on his chest, the other under the sheet. That's how Loki pleasured himself, thinking about the one that left, the one _he_ sent back to Midgård.

Thor shall return, one day or another.

When all the reasons why he lived with humans are gone, when he realizes that the only thing he's got is his family, he shall return.

 

 

**EIGHT**

 

Silence fell like heavy rain. He was gone. He was gone and he had to admit it. It'll be a long time since they meet again, even if this bittersweet reunion was unavoidable. In the end, waiting was the worst. Waiting, alone in the crowd, torn apart from your family. Family doesn't always end with blood. Family was a beautiful and strong bond, an emotion rooted in your guts. Trapt in a world where nobody could truly understand you, a world not meant for your kind, you could feel the pain of these roots being ripped off, pieces scattered around.

 

**NINE**

 

He wanted so bad to be fucked he tought about turning into a mare again. When Loki wasn't Odin, he was in danger. But when Loki was Odin, he couldn't ask no one to come by and screw him a little. He only had but one choice : stroke himself pretending it was Thor's hand. He came in a moan, but felt like crap immediately after. It was nothing but rage and anger that forced him to drown in cheap orgasms. Desire turned into bitterness.

He was hollow and pathetic. Just because he wanted to be loved. He deserved it.

 

**TEN**

 

Loki was not Loki anymore. God of Lies, Tricks, Mischief, Betrayal. He was the God of Trolling and Deception. An åsgårdian courtisane in disguise, xe stepped in the tavern, looked around, found the alpha male of the military pack, and followed him home. He held xym tight, fucked xym like they were beasts. Though, the emptiness that grew inside xym couldn't be filled. How can you be whole when your life is so full of lies you came to be the God of it ? Tell me !?

Fuck you Odin ! Fuck you Thor and all this planet ! Fuck it all !

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually no end, for other scenes could be imagined. Though, I have some problems with inspirations and too many unachieved projects, so I decided to finish 10 of these drabbles to have something coherent. Cut Scenes could be edited, things could be added, but I am sorry to tell you theses drabbles are not my priority. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, though ! 
> 
> Take care. 
> 
> Cissa


End file.
